


They say love is blind

by FujoshiModeActivated (NerwenT)



Series: They say love is blind [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerwenT/pseuds/FujoshiModeActivated
Summary: Type hated his birthday.What was the point?Why should he be excited for a colorful cake and a lit up candle that he literally couldn’t see?
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: They say love is blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946269
Comments: 25
Kudos: 308





	They say love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I found on Tumblr [here](https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/624226516831813632/vision-impairment-ideas) and chose the **"Person A sending Person B braille cards for their birthday/Christmas/etc."**
> 
> I thought it would be interesting to write a small one shot tomorrow. 
> 
> I ended up writing this in an hour.
> 
> Please, forgive any mistakes I may have made.

* * *

Type hated his birthday.

What was the point?

Why should he be excited for a colorful cake and a lit up candle that he literally couldn’t see?

His friends tried to be ‘sensitive’ about it and even blew the candle for him or opened his presents so he wouldn’t have to.

He was blind, not fucking disabled.

He had learned to live with it. The memories of what red and blue looked like were still in his head, he didn’t need the rest to tell him about it like he was five. He didn’t want it. He didn’t need it.

  
But trust Tharn to try to make him excited about it. Why hadn’t the guy been scared away by his attitude and rude comments when they met at college, he didn’t know, but he had stuck to Type ever since. He was even friends with Techno now, the only person besides his own family that he liked. Not that he was going to admit it to his face.

The doorbell rang and Type exhaled. He really, really, _really_ didn’t want to do this but Tharn had begged, coaxed and blackmailed to allow him to celebrate his birthday with him.

Techno had learned. Why couldn’t Tharn?

Confidently walking through his apartment, he opened the door.

“Happy birthday, Type! You’re 26 now, so you’re closer to being a dinosaur like me.” Tharn was 27.

“Fuck, that thought scares me.” He could hear Tharn’s chuckle and also the rustling of some plastic bags. “I told you I didn’t want anything.”

“And I heard you, I just decided not to listen.”

What a surprise.

Soon, Type found himself sitting on his sofa while Tharn held something in front of him. Though it didn’t smell sweet, he knew it was some kind of dessert.

He let Tharn sing him ‘Happy Birthday’ and waited for him to blow the candle but he never did.

“Are you going to blow your candle or not?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that when I don’t even know where it is?”

“Duh, just ask. I put it right in your path, so just blow gently.”

Type fought the blush that was threatening to come to his cheeks. The only one who had done that for him had been his mother.

Taking a breath, he blew softly and immediately smelled the burnt wick and heard Tharn’s quiet ‘Yeeeh’ while he put the plate back on the table.

“You’re gonna like this. Thanya helped me make it. It’s Lemon Yogurt cake but with a Ginger-thyme syrup. Not sweet, so you should give it a go.”

“Your sister?”

“Yeah, I told her about your birthday and she was super excited. This first gift is from her.”

He gave Type what he felt was an envelope and he went to open it. Tharn didn’t stop him.

When he finally got it, Type felt over the paper and ‘saw’ there were flowers, and a sun, and probably clouds. There was paper over paper pasted on this card.

“She made it with tissue paper, cotton and something else I can’t remember the name of.”

_Stop it, don’t cry._

“Tell her thanks, I bet it has beautiful colors.”

“She told me that those were up to you to choose. That touching this everyday could make you think about different colors anytime you wanted it.”

_Fuck, he was going to cry._

“That’s…very thoughtful of her.” He cleared his throat. Thanya was 10 years old, but she was a very precocious girl.

Type liked her.

“Thorn thought you might like this one.” Type felt a weird pencil case on his hands and opened the zipper. Inside he found small square tiles that had Braille markings, indicating each tile had a letter. Tharn explained to him how the game of _Bananagrams_ went and assured Type that everyone back at his house were eager for a match.

Why had Tharn family accepted him with warm, open arms, he would never know.

“This one is from me.”

“I thought the cake was from you.” Type replied while feeling an envelope in his hands.

“Nope, that was a joint effort to get something everyone should on the day they were born. Speaking of, I’ll go get us some plates.”

Type nodded. Tharn knew the way around his apartment and was always sure to leave everything as it was, something that even Techno forgot from time to time.

While Tharn was in the kitchen, Type felt Braille marks as soon as he touched the paper inside the envelope. It was a birthday card. It literally said ‘Happy Birthday!’ on the front. He opened it and ‘read’ Tharn’s message.

> _Today is a day of joy because you were born into this world. I give thanks to whatever destiny led me to meet you, Type._
> 
> _I’m too much of a coward to say it upfront, but I wanted to see if you could give me something today._
> 
> _Will you be my boyfriend?_
> 
> _Love, Tharn._

Type gasped.

He turned his head to listen but he didn’t hear anything. Not the cutlery of spoons or dishes, not the dragging of Tharn’s socks on his floor.

“Tharn?”

“I’m here.” He must have been on the door between his living room and kitchen.

“Why-?”

“Because I like you, Type. I fell for you and I know all the reasons you gave me for not having someone special by your side years ago, but I’m asking you to please consider it.”

“You don’t want someone-“

“Yes, I do.”

_Fuck, I’m crying._

“Type?” Tharn quickly went to his side “Hey, calm down. It’s okay if you don’t want to. We can still be friends, right? I will never mention this again, I promise. I-“

“Shut up. Just shut up, shut up.”

Tharn did as he asked and Type could feel his rapid pulse when he touched his wrist and hear his nervous breathing as he gave up.

Type kissed Tharn.

His 20/20 vision friend Tharn.

The guy who had learned Thai and Lao Braille just for his sake.

His strong willed and handsome Tharn.

“You will regret this.” Type warned him after breaking the kiss, his crying intensifying.

“No.”

“Maybe not today, but-“

“Never, it’s impossible. I love you, Type.”

Between his arms, Type prayed to the heavens to forgive him for his selfishness, for he too loved Tharn, more than words could express.

“Blind or not, I will fucking kick your ass if you leave me.” He put his hands on Tharn to ‘see’ him and found his eyes drinking at the sides, almost disappearing, which meant he was openly smiling.

They said love is blind…Type guess he would find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tiamatnerwen).
> 
> Support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/nerwent).


End file.
